


Kunimi and Kenma's encounter

by Tsukasa_dono



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Gen, M/M, skipping practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_dono/pseuds/Tsukasa_dono
Summary: Kunimi wanders off during practice because he feels like he has nothing to do. Kindaichi is sick at home and he is alone, until he met a boy with blonde hair.





	Kunimi and Kenma's encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As promised, one of my short stories for your enjoyment.

Kunimi was definitely not pleased.

His closest friend, Kindaichi caught a fever and was 'condemned' to bed rest. He couldn't come with them. Moreover, Kunimi never really learned to warm up to the other Aoba Johsai members. Not even Oikawa. And so, that day, he decided to skip decoy practice. Despite knowing that he'd get yelled at by Coach Mizoguchi, the coach always picked on him regardless. Not that he cared. They were just having a training camp in Tokyo anyways. 

He turned away from the gymnasium and went for a walk. Soon, he slowly broke into a jog down the slope. The azure sky was clear, barely a cloud in sight. The warm vibrant sun rays shone down on him, but the air was still fresh and cool. He stopped jogging and he decided to stop by a nearby shop to get a drink. He left his bottle back at the gym, much to his dismay.

It was then that the dark haired boy noticed another boy nearby. He had cat like eyes and blonde hair.

The blonde haired boy then took out his phone, and proceeded gaming with full concentration. 

'He seems familiar..' Kunimi thought. He then noticed that he was wearing a Nekoma uniform. He recognised it, as he had heard about the school being Karasuno's rivals. The blonde boy noticed Kunimi looking at him and he slightly inched himself away, trying to go by unnoticed. He didn't like getting people's attention, especially from strangers.

Kunimi knew it was pointless to stare. He was interested in the boy. He stepped forward. "Hey, what's your name?" 

The boy avoided his gaze and looked away. But replied anyway. "Kenma. Kenma...Kozume."

"Are you from Nekoma?" Kunimi wanted to be direct. He decided to sit down next to him.

"Mmm." Kenma nodded, eyes still fixated to the screen. 

"I'm Kunimi Akira. I'm from Aoba Johsai," Kunimi said emotionlessly. "We're having a training camp nearby."

"My school is too." Kenma responded. 

"Are you skipping practice?" Kunimi looked up at the sky, more clouds were visible now, and a single fluffy cloud that looked similar to a cat blocked the sun. 

"I just thought I could be alone out here," Kenma said timidly. 

Kunimi thought that maybe he had a resemblance to him, though he could sense that Kenma was disturbed by his presence. Heck, Kunimi forgot that he was only there to get a drink. But he wasn't really thirsty anymore. He leaned back and sighed. He noticed that Kenma was playing Neko Atsume. He had that game too. "Do you like that game?" Kunimi pointed to the screen. 

"Not really, I just think it's entertaining." Kenma took photos of a cat.

"I have that game too." Kunimi added.

"Have you gotten Mr. Meowgi yet?" Kenma took his eyes off the screen and looked at Kunimi.

"Yeah. I just caught him yesterday. You need to buy the scratching log to get Mr. Meowgi." Kunimi took out his own phone and showed him. 

"Ah, I see. I've been attempting to get him for some time now," Kenma bought the log and placed it, then exited the game.

Kunimi watched in silence. Not that he had anything better to do.

Kenma started playing a mystery game next. He loaded the game from the point he last saved.

The screen showed a puzzle. Kenma tried solving it over and over, nevertheless, his attempts were futile. 

Kunimi was watching the whole time and he noticed something. "What if you tried sliding this from here to there instead of sliding it up and down?" His fingers traced the movement of the blocks on the screen.

"Huh?" Kenma tried. The puzzle made a clicking sound and opened. "It worked.."

"I didn't really think it would.." Kunimi was not much of a gamer, to be honest, the only game he ever played was in fact, Neko Atsume. 

'Kunimi is rather smart, he just doesn't notice it.' 

Kunimi faces the other direction and sneezes. Kenma asked "Are you cold?" 

"No, it's just that I feel like someone talked about me." Kunimi sniffs. 

"Thank...thank you for helping me with the puzzle.. By...by the way." Kenma said. 

Kunimi nodded in response. "No problem."

The two sat in silence for a while and Kunimi stood up, Kenma did the same too.

"Ah, are you leaving?" Kunimi asked. 

"No, I'm thirsty," Kenma answered. 

"Oh." 

Kenma stored away his phone in his pocket and they both entered the store. 

...

As the two had their drink, the wind blew and the leaves shook, making a soothing rustle. 

"Somebody should be noticing I'm gone by now.." Kunimi mumbled. Did he become invisible once Kindaichi wasn't there? Possibly. They didn't seem like they cared. 

Kenma had his knees tucked under his chin. From Kunimi's point of view he seemed like a kitten curling up. 

When their drinks were already finished, the hollow cans were discarded into a nearby trashcan. 

"Heyy! Kunimi-chan!" Oikawa's voice echoed from afar.

"Kenma? Where are you?" Another's voice called out, probably Kuroo's.

"How did he find me here..?" Kunimi realised that he was going to get a lecture later.

Kenma was alarmed by Kuroo's voice as well. 

Eventually, Oikawa and Kuroo arrived and the four of them were there, silent. 

Kuroo broke the silence with a "Oya? If it isn't the grand king. Shrimpy talks about you a lot," Kuroo smirked. 

"Oh really? Heh, he is friends with my dear kohai." Oikawa replied. "Anyways, Kunimi-chan, where were you? Iwa-chan was so worried that he forced me to go out and find you!" 

"I was skipping practice," Kunimi admitted bluntly.

"Haaa? You know the coach would get angry at you later!" Oikawa said. 

Kuroo snickered at the boy's bluntness. "And Kenma, you need to toss to Lev," He said. 

"But he's too persistent, it's tiring," Kenma mumbled. 

"Don't worry, he won't kill you," Kuroo patted Kenma's back and the comment slightly terrified Kenma.

"Now, let's go back, Kunimi-chan," Oikawa said. Kunimi obeyed and stood up.

"Yeah, let's get back Kenma," Kuroo smirked and dragged him. Kenma stored his phone and stood up. Kuroo let him go.

The two captains brought them back to practice. As expected, Kunimi got a lecture from Coach Mizoguchi. 

But he wasn't paying attention, he was thinking of Kenma's cat-like eyes.

And that is the story of how the two met.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Please send your feedback and good vibes in the comments section below.


End file.
